


Like cat and... dog?

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, Galra Keith, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Werewolf Lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Lance and Keith were always fighting.So why are they on the floor, cuddling?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance growled angrily as his whole skin suddently started burning. It was happening again. He felt panic rising inside of him as he rushed trough the corridors, carefully avoiding everyone who might be seing him.

In front of his best friend's door he stopped. "Hunk, it's me, Lance."He wispered quietly as he knocked softly at the door. Just a few seconds later the door was flinged open by a dark-skinned and very concerned teen. "Oh my gosh, bud! It's that again, isn't it? Next time we have to plan it better. If Allura and the others would find out, what should we do then? We have to hurry before it's too late!"

While he dragged Lance to their destination he didn't stopped babbling about how dangerous it could be for them.

Finally the hazel-haired boy interrupted him. "Could you keep Keith away from this place, please? If he see me like this he'll mocking me forever. And since the last time, he acts weird. Or more weird than normal." He looked at Hunk with huge, puppy eyes. His friend only laughed as he patted his head. "No prob, bud. Keith stayed the whole day in his room so I'm sure he won't come out. He would only come put to train."

He didn't knew how wrong he was.

\---

Keith on the other hand had better things to do than wasting his thoughts on Lance. His whole body felt like he was burned alive. He wimpered as the headache suddently began to get stronger. As another wave of pain came, he curled himself together trying to blend the agony out. It didn't helped. As if everything couldn't be worse the black-haired boy felt his teeth, his eyes and even the top his head painfully throbing. 

"Shit."he hissed as he tried to get up only to fall down again. Finally reaching the bathroom, he let water pour over his head to cool the painful heath. Suddently his fingers brushed against something fluffy. Something fluffy that wasn't definitely not his hair.

Looking at the mirror he let out a cry of despair. The mirror didn't showed him but a monster. A galra with glowing yellow eyes and purple furry fur looked back at him. Even his teeth didn't resembled human teeth anymore; they were long and sharp like fangs. He wasn't a human, just a hideous monster.

The whole ground under him seemed to tremble. Of course Keith knew the whole time that something was wrong with him. And of course he knew that his missing parents could've been every species but he never expected that one of them could have been a galra. The next thought was to hide himself where he could keep the others away and safe from him. 

A few minutes later Keith hacked through a code secured door which was only for prisoners or enemies- although they never had captured any. And since he was galra, he was an ennemy too. Finally, the light blinked green and he was able to enter. Reliefed, the mulled haired boy carefully closed the door behind him, looking into the darkness.

The air in the room was freezing but it seemed safe. He flinched as he heard a sudden growl right infront of him. Two glowing yellow eyes suddently starred at him and began to approach him. 

Thinking about it, he realised that coming here wasn't a good idea: in his rush he completely forgot that the door could only be opened from someone outside.

Wich mean that he was trapped. Even if somebody came, him beeing a half galra would be found out. But before that could happen he would be dying from the owner of these scary eyes. 

With that thought he watched how the creature came closer, ready to kill him.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Kyle was trying not to freak out as the eyes moved closer. It didn't worked; he had expected another galra because of the eyes, but definitely not a gigant dog.

His caramel coloured head was as the same height as him which was for a dog unusual big. He screamed in terror as the dog walked towards him, his claws clicking unnormaly loud on the cold ground.

Shivering, he awaited that the dog would bite and tear him apart. But the fluffy quadruped just growled softly, before sniffing at him. His yellow eyes suddently wided and he layed his head to the side as he awaited an answer from Keith. 

"You are not going to eat me?" Keith asked trembling. The fluffy dog make a noise witch resembled a chuckle and nodded. He grabbed the still shocked Kyle at his hood and curled himself in the corner so that the galra could lay with the head on his neck. After a few minutes Kyle finally relaxed and cuddled into the fluffy, caramel coloured fur. "Your fur looks exactly like Lance's hair. You even smell the same way. Are you his pet?"he asked. 

His furry pillow coughed and almost chocked, scaring the halfgara. But he interpreted that as a yes. Probably the unusual pet was not so happy about beeing the whole time hidden in a dark room by Lance. 

They were silent for a while until the galra asked hesitantly: "Do you think I should just ran away? I mean they will hate me when they'll find out that I am part galra. Especially Lance. He always keep teasing and mocking me. I wished I would just die! I never wanted to be like that!" 

Hot tears were now running down his furry face. He knew it was stupid to talk to a dog but it seemed to understand his pain. A long rough tongue slicked his tears away, trying to cheer him up. The animal didn't stopped with it until the boy fell asleep. He carefully curled himself around the teen, falling in a deep slumber just a few moments later.

\---

The next day Keith screeched from surprise; a very clothless Lance was lying next to him, deeply sleeping. The next shock was that the door was opened by a very tired looking Hunk. 

Who began to panic. "Keith! What are you doing here?!? Oh my gosh what shall I say to Lance? I promised him to keep him away from here! I'm such an useless friend and-" 

"Where isn't Lance's dog here but Lance?" Keith asked confused. His skin looked human again so Hunk didn't seem to had found his secret out. And Hunk didn't looked terrified, instead he was starring at him quite speechless. Then he suddently began to laugh: "Dog? Lance's dog? Oh my gosh, that's hilarious! Ha ha ha!... Oh. Sorry, ask Lance to tell you where he is. Ha ha! A dog... How can you...?"

Still giggling, he put the clothes he had in his arms on Lance as it was the most normal thing in the world and carried him outside. Keith just looked confused at the two and decided to follow them.

\--- 

He never expected Lance crawling out of bed he was currently lying in. Just like a dog he stretched and sniffed curiously in the air. Hunk who stand with Keith beside the bed groaned annoyed. "Not this aftereffects again."he grumbled. At the galra's confused look he smiled. "Like I said, ask Lance about it. And I won't ask you why you were down there. Everyone have their secrets." With that he left a very confused mulled head alone. 

\---


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter came so late...

Their first mission alone together was an disaster. Keith was still nervous about his heritage and due his nervousness the purple splotches reappeared. 

A little chubby alien child was yelling at them as it saw the purple, calling him a monster until Lance growled at it and chased his fat legs away from Keith. The werewolf probably terified it with his roaring but he couldn't care less. 

As Lance came back and asked Keith if he was okay, the half-galra snapped at him, stomping loudly into his lion. When Lance came to the team room his team looked at him expectantly. "Did you get along? Where's Keith?" they asked. 

Lance scratched his head. "He's not feeling good so mullet is in his room. He was really snappy." The team nodded. "We'll leave him alone." Shiro promised and Lance sighed in relief.

Not wanting to miss his beauty routine (it was what kept him sane and clean in times off stress), he decided to take a shower and tapped into his room. 

There was a bulge on his bed. It had the same size of an human or whatever in space had the same size. Lance gulped. He quickly summoned his bayjard and creeped silently as possible closer. Lance really hoped his heartbeat wouldn't reveal his approach. 

All of his horrorfilm trauma forgotten, he liftened the blanket. He almost screeched, but bit it down. Big, yellow eyes starred at him. 

"Keith?" Lance asked, putting his weapon away. He looked at the black haired boy who was cuddling with his plush lion under his blanket. "What are you doing in my room?" Keith snapped. "You are not my baby sitter! I can do what I want!"

"What's wrong?" Lace asked, although he already knew the answer. As he got no answer, he used his last option: puppy eyes. They always worked. Always. "Pleeeease?"

Keith broke down, sobbing as Lance crawled under the blanket next to him, snuggling close to him. He flinched at the contact. "I'm a monster."he hiccuped. 

"You are not, okay? You may be a little bit more purple than normal but normal is damn boring, okay?! So stay weird with your mullet and rock on!" Lance wisper-yelled. Rubbing his eyes, Keith snorted. "Why do you always make jokes about the 80s? They are cool...." "Only spanish songs." Lance replied, happy that Keith wasn't crying anymore. He took Keith's clawed hand into his and squeezed it into his own. It was comfortably warm. 

"You are amazing Keith, don't forget that. And just because you are part galra doesn't mean you are bad. People always say werewolfes are bad, but am I bad?" Keith chuckled. "You are harmless like a puppy." "Says the purple kitten cuddling with my plushie." Lance contered. 

They bickered for a while and Keith slowly changed back into his human form. "Let's go eat." The cuban boy suggested finally.

"Can we stay?" Keith asked quietly, eyes big and round. Lance cursed these kitty eyes as he melted instantly. "kay. I'll change, okay?"

He hopped outside the bed. In his bathroom he stripped his clothes and transformed into his wolf form. It hurt and he wasn't sure if Keith could hear his silent wimpers but for Keith it was worth it. He tapped back to Keith who still had his big eyes. "Puppy!" he squealed, patting exited on Lance's bed. The werewolf huffed but hoped next to Keith, curling his big frame around the other. He growled happily, nuzzling his head against Keith's cheek and nipped at his ear playfully. The latter purred but looked flustered. "That tickled." he croaked out. Lance scoffed and yawned. 

He nuzzled his nose against Keith. With a final yawn, he fell asleep. Keith patted his head. "I love you Lance." he yawned out as his eyes closed. 

 

End


End file.
